epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitefall Town
Whitefall Town is the second town in a game Epic Battle Fantasy 4. It is the resting place of the second jewel of Godcat. The theme for the area is "First Snow With Friends" by HalcyonicFalconX. Habitat It is characterized as a snowy and rocky place where snow occurs in almost the entire year. It is located after the Crystal Caverns area. Conifer trees are seen often.. Paved soil is visible under the snow. Snow sculptures exist in some parts of the town. To the east is the Waste Disposal Plant and in the west is an optional area called Graybone Cemetery. It is suggested to go to Graybone Cemetery first to obtain the Heavy Claw from an NPC quest, if you still have holy water and have not yet used it in an earlier quest. The Heavy Claw is very useful in the Waste Disposal Plant as most of the enemies there are weak against bomb element. Areas At the end of the Crystal Caverns, players will meet the first NPC who suggests the players to go eat, since the rare food items are sold in this town. In the next map appears a cutscene where the second jewel is already stolen before they arrive. An ice block puzzle located to the west of the jewel's resting place. The weapon shop located to the north west. West of it is the food shop, and the rare food shop and crafting items shop. Some NPCs act as protesters exist in front of the shop. South of it is a church. You need a golden key to access the room inside the church. Map Secrets Some secrets appear at the end of the Crystal Caverns but they are blocked by rocks. You need the Hammer to break the rocks. Near the resting place, secrets can be found under the trees, as well as near the weapon shop. Behind the weapon shop are 2 chests. Inside the food shop there are some "free samples". Don't forget to check the cabinet. In a bush east of the church, there's a secret too. West of the church, there are some NPCs. There's only one secret, in a pile of rocks between two houses. To the east, there are some NPCs, along with two secrets. One is in a pile of wood, and the other hidden behind a house. Trivia * In the Food shop, there's an NPC named "Ron", who is probably a reference to the character Ron Swanson from Parks and Recreation, given their similar names, mustaches, love for breakfast food, and quotes about it being a free country. * Also on the same Food shop screen, two snow sculptures can be seen right outside the shop. The shape and eyes of the sculptures reference the Djinn creatures from the Golden Sun series of games. When observed with Matt in the lead, he will say that he used to own one such creature before eating it, something that is not possible in Golden Sun. * In the Weapon shop, the closet with a few swords will display Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII, and upon clicking it Matt will say, "Hey, I knew a guy with spikey hair who carried this! I always thought he was compensating for something." * On the screen with the Slime Cat, there is an NPC in the lower left-hand corner named "Mia", who is most likely another reference to the Golden Sun games. She comments on how Whitefall Town looks a lot like her hometown, Imil, which also happens to be a snowy town. Mia trains a pair of apprentices in Golden Sun, but although one apprentice appears on the same screen, this specific one seems unrelated to the other two. * In the game's data, there is a snow sculpture not seen anywhere in the game, probably for the better. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas